moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Saboteur
The Saboteur is the Soviet espionage unit that, unlike its Allied counterpart, wears a low yield nuclear bomb vest that detonates upon death. Description The Saboteur's main role is espionage, stealing important intelligence from enemy labs and facilities. Able to disguise himself as enemy infantry and slip past defenses, he is similar in that aspect to an Allied Spy. There is one major difference between the Saboteur and your regular espionage agent. The Saboteur wears a vest with a low-yield nuclear bomb embedded within. The bomb's trigger is connected to a small heart rate monitor, which detonates the bomb when the Saboteur's heart stops. This results in a localized explosion when the Saboteur is discovered and killed, either grievously wounding or killing the attacker. Overview As with other espionage infantries, the Spy can enter an enemy building but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Laboratory: Additional technology will be unlocked. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Can see the owner's current building production and power count. Assessment Pros * Can disguise himself as an enemy infantry unit and infiltrate enemy buildings, giving an advantage over the enemy. * A successful infiltration into the enemy's tech lab can unlock stolen tech units, and potentially change the game's outcome. * Using transports can help Saboteurs travel across difficult obstacles and save time. * Explodes when killed, injuring or killing the attacker. Cons * Very fragile. * Mediocre speed. * Dogs, Spooks, Clairvoyants, Robot Tanks, Terror Drones, Fury Drones, Chitzkoi, Stingers, Roadrunners and Soviet Sensor Towers can detect disguised Saboteurs. * Even without being detected, it can still be crushed by enemy miners or tanks (without causing an explosion). * If detected by an enemy commander, any unit can be ordered to kill the Saboteur. * A lot of micromanagement is required to guide him safely into the enemy base. * Walls are obstacles for keeping out Saboteurs from infiltrating structures. Quotes The Saboteur is voiced by De'Lante Capers (previously credited as Rhys_Dallows). When selected * Whom should we steal from? * We take what the people need. * I got what you need, and if I don't, I will...! * Their systems are open to me. * Saboteur. When ordered to move * It shall happen. * I will go and take a look. * I see no better way. * One-way ticket. * Our mission continues... When ordered to disguise * They will suspect nothing! * I know their methods. * They shall welcome me as one of their own. * The role of a lifetime! When ordered to infiltrate structures * Their security is a joke. * This seems to be important. * Uh, a little bit from here, a little bit from there... * They have something for me. * Jackpot. * Ah, there it is! When under fire * You don't want to do this. * No! * I've been discovered! * Get me out of here! Trivia * The Saboteur's death cries are used from the Saboteur in Generals: Zero Hour. See also * Spy * Infiltrator * Clairvoyant Category:Infantry Category:Espionage Category:Soviet Union